


Angel Eyes

by ladyluck_number_6



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dogmeat meddles in Lucys bag, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, i wrote this in like 2018 characterization for lucy is a bit different, these two idiots finally kiss, this is a stand alone one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyluck_number_6/pseuds/ladyluck_number_6
Summary: Butch get's his hand's on Lucy's diary, feelings ensue
Relationships: Butch DeLoria/Female Lone Wanderer, Butch DeLoria/Lone Wanderer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Angel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm going through and clearing my old docs and I found this I wrote way back in 2018 when I first started fallout 3. I have since changed the characterization of Lucy a bit, but I actually really like this piece and just did some minor editing. This is a stand-alone one shot and currently not linked to any other writing

“You know...you’re adorable when your mad” Butch drawled out teasingly with a small smirk looking at the steaming redhead across the room

“I can literally kill you!” Lucy roared back her head snapping to throw Butch a dirty look with fire in her eyes. She was pointing her lock picking screwdriver at him with such intensity Butch feared for a moment that she would, in fact, use it to kill him. She was hunched over in frustration trying to coax open a safe while Butch sat back and enjoyed the show. He was unsure what was so important in the safe in the decrepit old home but Lucy was hell bent on opening the thing up. 

Butch raised his hands in surrender and Lucy jabbed the screwdriver at him wordlessly before blowing a chunk of hair out of the way and turning back to her work. Around Lucy Butch was allowed to be a teenager, with the world as bleak as it was it was easy to fall into a depressive spiral, Lucy was there to keep him out of it. They teased and poked each other and flirted. It was all fun and games when Butch called Lucy adorable and cute….until it wasn't. Butch realized he was getting himself in trouble after the first big fight he lived through. It was raiders, they jumped them on their way to rivet city and one of them managed to get a good hit on his arm. Lucy covered him as he crumpled in pain and with three quick shots took care of the raiders and dropped to her knees and hacked open his shirt sleeve which was already soaked with blood

“Lucy, what the hell-”

“Shut up Deloria,” Lucy said through gritted teeth, she poured water then alcohol over the wound 

“Ah jeez! Warning next time please!” Butch yelped wrenching his arm away from his companion, she sighed and pulled out gauze before holding out her hand 

“Can you give me your arm so I can bandage it please?” 

Butch allowed her to gently grab his arm again and wrap it. She was applying gentle pressure as blood soaked through the first layers of gauze, his eyes wandered from his arm to Lucy’s face, set with hard determination, her nose was scrunched up and the tip of her tongue was poking out of the corner of her mouth. Butch’s heart raced and he felt his face flush and he thought “ _ she’s cute when she worries”.  _ It hit him at that moment, maybe he was falling for Lucy, the scrawny scrappy kid he used to pick on in the vault. 

“Ah! Yes!” Lucy cheered across the room as she finally popped the safe door open “alright let's see what's in here” Butch exclaimed striding across the room and kneeling next to Lucy 

“Back off! I get first dibs” Lucy grinned reaching in and pulling out each item in suspense and laying them out on the floor, as each item came out her brow furrowed further in confusion

“Sexy sleepwear, handcuffs, a leather belt, and a personal massager. What the hell?” 

“Pfft ah!” Butch slapped a hand over his mouth before any more laughter bubbled out

“What?” Lucy’s voice raised in pitch as she searched Butch’s face for the answer, her wide eyes and confused expression only caused Butch to shudder in laughter “I don't get it!” 

“Oh my god you really are sheltered” Butch finally lost it as Lucy’s face burned red 

“Jerk” She mumbled, pushing him over. He laid sprawled out on his back looking up at lucy sitting criss-cross

“Why would anyone put this in a safe” she mumbled looking dejected at the x-rated loot

“I’ll tell you when your older” Butch taunted.

She turned to glare at him, but her deadpan face didn’t last long as Butch raised an eyebrow. She burst out laughing.

They finally got back to megaton with what little loot they got that day. The sun was starting to set and Dogmeat bounded over to greet them the second they walked in

“Hey boy!” Butch greeted kneeling down to catch the rather uncoordinated mutt in his arms, in return dogmeat slobbered all over the side of his face. 

“You two are a match made in heaven” Lucy chuckled, shaking her head. She threw her pack down on the couch and made her way to the kitchen. 

“You want Noodles or Steak tonight?” 

At the mention of steak dogmeat's ears perked up and he bounded his way to the kitchen and butted against Lucy’s legs. 

“Steak it is!”

Lucy pulled the hair tie out of her bun and let it tumble down her shoulders, it was getting long, much longer than it’s been in a while. For a moment she remembered Amata braiding it for her, always twin braids tied off with green ribbon, and Butch would try every day to steal the ribbon out of her hair. He sat now on the couch in the living room, reading one of the old comic books they found with dogmeat curled up on his lap. It was so domestic it made her heart ache for a time she wasn’t even alive for. The one the vault taught her about. She shook her head and willed the nostalgia to go away. 

“I'm going to take a bath” she announced striding past Butch and flicking him in the back of his head

“Can I join?” He responded looking over the top of his comic book and winking 

Lucy turned quickly to hide her blush and stomped up the stairs yelling “You’re a pig!” 

“You know me so well!”

It was different now they were outside of the vault. Sure when they first started to travel together there was some adjusting. For a while they still acted like vault brats, ready to beat the snot out of each other for the dumbest reason. Then it just changed one day, the day Butch was shot by those raiders all lingering animosity they had disappeared. He was all she had left. Now it was teasing and harmless flirting and late night comfort after nightmares. But to Lucy, the flirting became less harmless as she felt herself grow more and more  _ fond  _ of Butch. She found herself writing it down in her journal as a way to deal with the ever growing feelings. Shedding off the vault suit Lucy examined herself in the cracked bathroom mirror, the cut she had bandaged on her arm was going to result in a scar, and the burn on her leg was healing up nicely. She slipped off her pip-boy and placed it in the sink as she filled up the tub.

Butch heard the water running upstairs, so did the mutt sitting on his lap. Dogmeat's ears perked up and he vaulted off the couch and stuck his nose in Lucy’s open pack

“Dogmeat, don’t go rooting in her bag for treats” Butch scolded half-heartedly, not taking his eyes off his comic. It wasn't until something dropped in his lap he looked up.

“What's this?” he asked, picking up the leatherbound book, opening to the first page he saw in a neat print “property of Lucy McCarron, hands off tunnel snakes!”. Butch chortled, it was just Lucy’s old diary, she carried it everywhere with her in the vault. He was halfway to throwing it on the table when his curiosity began wrestling with his conscious

“Maybe just a couple of pages…” 

_ I hate him. I HATE him! That dumbass thinks it’s okay to run ahead of me, into a gang of RAIDERS! He’s lucky he only got shot in the arm and they missed the artery. Butch Deloria is going to take years off my life I swear. The worst part is it was my fault, I wasn’t careful enough and I could have gotten both of us killed…. It’s funny, all my life I could never stand him, but now he’s all I got left of home. Dad is dead, so is Jona and I’m not even allowed back in to get my stuff from my room. Out of all the people I could have run into out here it’s him and you know what, I really don't mind. The idiot’s grown on me, I mean I still hate him at this moment but it’s good to have a friend out here. It’s comforting, and maybe this is just my loneliness speaking but having that loudmouth around is nice, he can be sweet when he wants to be….  _

Butch couldn’t help but smile as he read the passage, he flipped to another page, a more recent entry by the looks of it

_ What does it mean when a boy makes you breakfast, shirtless? I slept in a bit this morning because of an ant bite, and when I come downstairs Butch is already making breakfast, in nothing but gray sweatpants. I think I stood on the stairs for a full minute at his back and ass (he has a really nice back and ass). Jesus, why is my childhood bully hot as sin now? When he finally noticed me all he did was wink and say “want coffee doll?”, I think my brain melted and I stuttered something about needing to go change, and when I came back down he’d thrown a t-shirt on covering his very nice abs (did I mention the abs?). Butch Deloria and his really nice ass are driving me up the wall.  _

Butch broke out in laughter. The level headed Lucy that analyzes everything blew her top over his bare back, he wanted to see if he could get a rise outta her that way, and it worked. Once the comedy wore off it hit Butch that Lucy called him hot. He flushed and gulped, flipping to the newest entry 

_ I think….okay, well I have a bit more than a crush on Butch, don’t ask me how it happened! It just did. And I’ve been trying to flirt, I’ve been more touchy, The Chinese stealth suit really accentuates what curves I have so I’ve been wearing that more and more often, I think I caught him staring at my butt once or twice but I can't be sure. _

Lucy let her hair dip into the bath, the hot water immediately began to disintegrate the clumps of dirt and blood that got tangled up in her curls. From the sink her pipboy crooned, an old Ella Fitzgerald tape playing for the millionth time. Steam made the mirror fog up, Lucy sighed, contented as she began to massage the shampoo into her hair. She managed to get her hands on peach scented shampoo and conditioner, her old favorite from the vault, and a gift from Amata in one of their secret midnight trades they had once a month. She absentmindedly began singing along. 

“ _ I try to think that loves not around, but it's uncomfortably near, my old heart ain't gaining no ground, because my angel eyes ain't here”  _

Butch could hear Lucy’s voice from the bathroom, it was muffled, but still sweet. The diary still sat open on his lap. He felt his heart beat double time. Lucy liked him back.

_ Lucy liked him back. _

Butch grinned so wide it felt like his face was gonna split. Lucy liked him back! 

Lucy rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and sighed heavily.  _ I should really ask Butch to cut this  _ she thought, picking at one of the strands as she got out of the bath  _ maybe next week, I mean what's the harm in waiting. He likes brushing it anyway.  _ She toweled off and got dressed in her tank top and running shorts, trotting downstairs she picked up one of the trashy romance novels she’d been reading. A guilty pleasure she hid by making book covers out of old newspapers. 

“Hey” she greeted Butch, she did a double-take “did you read my journal?!” she snatched the book back and clutched it to her chest. Butch blushed at her.

“Dogmeat gave it to me-”

“Don't blame this on the dog” Lucy snapped “you were reading it weren't you”

“Maybe a few pages” Butch rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. 

“How far” Lucy froze up. She could handle Butch reading early entries about how much she hated him, he knew all that already. It was the newer information she didn't want him to know. Butch stood up, he was a head taller than her, something very annoying, and very attractive. 

“Far enough” he took a step forward, Lucy took a step back. 

“Oh” her voice was small.

“So is it true?”

“Is what true?” Lucy’s back hit the wall, Butch leaned on one arm, closing the distance between the two, but his other arm was at his side, giving Lucy a way out. It was a weirdly familiar position for the two, after all, this is how it often went in the vault, there was a very different tension between the two now though. 

“That my ass drives you up the wall?” he snorted. Lucy blushed and rolled her eyes, but still made no move to leave.

“Yes. Happy?” she burned red. Butch cautiously placed his other hand on her hip, waiting for her to push away, she didn’t. 

“And you like me back?”

“You read it of course I like you...wait, back?” Lucy looked at him with wide eyes. Butch was fully red and he couldn't help grin 

“Jesus christ Lucy, you are adorable”. 

In response Lucy grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, pulling him in a bit too quickly, their noses knocked together before her lips crashed into his. Butch grunted in surprise, which quickly melted into a groan and he wrapped both hands around her waist, pushing her further against the wall. His lips were soft and warm, moving in time with hers. To her own surprise, Lucy caught Butch’s bottom lip between her teeth and bit down, eliciting another groan. 

“Wow” Butch breathed as he pulled away, Lucy leaned her head against the wall “I mean-  _ wow _ ” 

Lucy couldn't help but giggle “yeah?”

“Yeah Lucy, god I wanted to do that for so long” he stole a quick peck on her lips.

“Well I guess we have to make up for lost time... _ oh”  _

Butch grabbed her thighs and pressed her back flush against the wall, instinctually her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands were warm and despite the callous soft against her bare legs 

“We better get started”.

Lucy grinned and looked over at her sleeping companion, who was shirtless in her bed. She had mussed his hair up a bit, and she could see the beginning of bruises appear on his tan skin, he jokingly called her a vampire. No doubt hickeys were already visible on her neck and chest. She pulled the sheet over her chest and reached for her pen and diary, opening it to a clean new page she began to write-

_ Butch is a really really good kisser...and don't get me started on his hands.  _

__


End file.
